1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stick, and more particularly, to a stick which can be used not only at daytime but also at night.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventionally used stick is generally made of wood and used by people who have trouble in the legs and loins.
This conventional stick, which has a stick body and a grip section integrated with each other, is cumbersome when not used and is made exclusively for a daytime use. It is therefore inconvenient to use such a conventional stick in the dark or at night. Particularly, when it is used at night on streets, traffic accidents may occur due to the stick because it cannot be seen by drivers and other people around the stick user.